Imaginary
by Forbidden Queen
Summary: Há 15 anos a Jóia foi completa e Kagome voltou definitivamente para sua era. O que aconteceu com ela nesse período? Seria um simples objeto capaz de faze-la lembrar de tudo que se forçou a esquecer?


Eu sou Kagome Higurashi...não, minto, há ste anos sou a senhora Kagome Guthrie. Eu o conheci quando estava na faculdade, eu tinha dezenove anos, o Sam (Samuel) vinte e um; nos tornamos amigos rapidamente e ele me ajudoua fechar as feridas abertas há quatro anos.

Um ano depois Sam me surpreendeu com um pedido: queria namora comigo. Minha reação lógica seria recusar pois tinha medo, medo de amar e mais uma vez ser ferida, ou ainda pior, não ser capaz de amá-lo e ferir a única pessoa que realmente me entendia da mesma maneira que fui ferida há tantos anos, no entanto não segui a lógica. Disse "sim". Quero dizer, você pode me entender, eu estava vulnerável e lá estava ele. Um homem Simplesmente um homem maravilhoso, e o mais importante de tudo isso era que ele me amava! Eu queria saber como era sentir o que por tantos anos dediquei a alguém que não me correspondia.

Namoramos por três anos, e na verdade três anos maravilhosos onde cheguei a conclusão que ele poderia me fazer feliz, apesar de não conseguir me fazer esquecer aquele que eu tanto amei no passado. Foi no começo do nosso terceiro ano de namoro que ele me disse que ao terminar a faculdade no Japão no final daquele semestre teria que voltar para os Estados Unidos onde teria um emprego garantido na empresa da qual o seu pai era dono e, o mais impressionante, me pediu para ir junto, disse que poderiamos nos casar no Japão quando eu terminasse a faculdade no semestre seguinte ao dele. Novamente a lógica me mandou negar, mas como já havia feito diversas vezes antes, ignorei qualquer aviso da minha mente e aceitei o pedido de casamento.

No dia 20 de dezembro daquele ano nos casamos no Japão (seria feita uma segunda cerimônia nos Estados Unidos seguindo os costumes da religião dele), o vovô celebrou a nossa união, mas isso aconteceu pouco antes dele falecer em janeiro do ano seguinte.

Toda essa história nos traz até o dia de hoje, desde que me casei há sete anos que não venho até o templo e agora estou de volta para comemorar o aniversário de 6 anos da minha preciosa Sango, devo ter falhado em mencionar o nacimento da minha filhinha querida e grande razão de continuar vivendo em uma época em que pensei que nada mais seria capaz de manter presa a esse mundo, nem mesmo o amor do meu marido, nem mesmo a lembrança de um amor que me manteve respirando por muitos anos, foi nessa época de total desespero que recebi o maior presente que jamais poderia ganhar de alguém: uma menina bonita e saudável a quem dei o nome de Sango, o nome da minha melhor amiga, tenho certeza de que ela gostaria disso. Minha pequena está mexendo no meu armário nas minhas coisas antigas e parece incrivelmente interessada no meu antigo diário...quanto tempo faz que eu não leio ou escrevo nada nesse caderninho? Ela começa a folhear os meus segredos (é nessa hora que me alegro por ainda não a ter ensinado a ler em japonês) mas logo perde o interesse já que não consegue entender uma unica palavra do que está escrito. Ela puxa uma caixa que cai com estrondo se abrindo e deixando o seu conteúdo espalhado no chão, mas naquela bagunça toda ela pareceu encontrar algo de seu interesse.

-Mamãe, que colar bonito é esse?

Quando me viro para respondera sua pergunta sinto todo o sangue se esvair do meu corpo. Apertado em suas mãozinhas estava o Kotodama, imagens dos ultimos momentos que passei ao lado...dele, me vieram a mente.

Flash back

Tinha me despedido de todos, Sango, Shippou e Mirok, mas não podia achar o InuYasha, talvez...talvez fosse melhor assim. Me preparava para voltar para minha era, seria como um dia comum se eu não soubesse que essa seria a ultima vez que atravessaria o poço, sabia que seria a ultima vez que veria os meus amigos...sabia que nunca mais iria ver o meu amado.

Fui ver a árvore sagrada uma ultima vez antes de partir para me lembrar de como tudo começou, e foi nessa hora que eu o vi pela ultima vez. Estava semtado encostado na árvore com a cabeça baixa, seria aquele brilho em seus olhos uma lágrima?

-Fico feliz em ter te encontrado antes ir. Tive medo de nunca mais te ver.

-Kagome...-me surpreendi ao ver que ele se erguera e me envolvera em um abraço carnhoso, a sua respiração quente na minha nuca fez todo o meu corpo se arrepiar, ainda não sei como pude me manter em pé quando o ouvi sussurrar em meu ouvido- vou sentir muito a sua falta.

-InuYasha...-o choro embargava minha voz e turvava a minha vista. Conduzi minha mão até a sua cabeça e acariciei as suas orelhinhas, como eram macias. Senti um gosto salgado em meus lábios e não aguentei mais, desci os meus braços até o seu pescoço e o apertei mais contra o meu corpo e senti o colar se soltar na minha mão- eu não posso me despedir de você InuYasha!É muito dificil!- me desvencilhei de seus braços e corri em direção ao poço com lágrimas banhando o meu rosto e ouvi ele gritar o meu nome ao longe.

Fim do flash back

-Mamãe?

A voz da minha pequena me trouxe de volta dos meus devaneios.

-Esse colar era de um grande amigo da mamãe. Agora, tenho que ir resolver um problema meu amor.

Desci correndo em direção ao poço, mas ao chegar lá eu exitei um instante antes de entrar, durante quize anos evitei aquele lugar, mas agora eu precisava. Eu tinha que desabafar. Entrei e no mesmo instante ergui uma enorme nuvem de poeira, mas encontrei a beirada do poço, me sentei no chão ao seu lado e inclinei minha cabeça para dentro da escuridão e comecei a falar, não sei ao crto para quem. Talvez falasse apenas para mim mesma, talvez esperasse que ouvesse alguém me ouvindo do outro lado, na outra era.

-Por que InuYasha? Por quê? Você não se contenta em ser o dono do meu amor? Você tem que estar sempre nos meus pensamentos? Isso não deveria acontecer, eu sou casada com um homem maravilhoso que me ama e me respeita, e você InuYasha? O que já fez para mim? Você abriu uma ferida profunda no meu coração, uma ferida que não cura, cria apenas uma cicatriz superficial que se abre jorrando sangue em qualquer ação de um desconhecido que pode me fazer lembrar de você. Mas ainda assim, eu não posso te esquecer, você foi o meu primeiro amor e será para sempre o unico a habitar nesse lugar sombrio do meu coração, você é o meu unico amor verdadeiro. Não obstante, amo muito o Sam, mas não da mesma maneira que te amei: eu amo meu marido como um amigo muito querido, muito próximo, mas não é você. Você será sempre o meu querido hanyou, não me importo se agora é um humano vivendo ao lado da Kikyo ou apenas mais um youkai selvagem correndo e matando pelas florestas eu vou sempre te amar.-disse as ultimas palavras com lágrimas rolando delicadas pela minha face e permiti que duas caissem dentro do poço e desejei poder mais uma vez me atirar naquele lugar e ser transportada par um mundo diferente, mas eu não podia.

Carreguei esse ultimo pensamento comigo, limpei as lágrimas do meu rosto e corri para longe daquele lugar. Corri para encontrar o meu marido que estava sentado na cama do quarto que iriamos usar durante algum tempo, ao olhar pela janela vi que era possivel enxergar a árvore sagrada de lá, e por alguns instantes enquanto a encarava tive a nitida impressão de que podia ver um rapaz de longos caelos prateados amarrado a ela, e então ele abriu os seus grandes olhos âmbar, mas não foram os mesmos olhos que se abriram para mim na primeira vez em que os vi, eram olhos cheios de dor, magoa e, principalmente, cheios de arrependimento. Cerrei meus olhos para tentar apagar aquela imagem e me abracei ao homem que estava ao meu lado, mas ao abrir os olhos senti uma grande decepção, e ao ver o amor nos olhos que me encaravam veio também uma insuportável onda de culpa. O abracei mais uma vez.

-Me perdoe, por favor, me perdoe!- Por alguns instantes, enquanto meus olhos estavam fechados acreditei que era outro que me envolvia em seus braços. Desejei que fosse outro no instante em que abri meus olhos. queria com todas as forças do meu ser que quem estivesse ao meu lado fosse o meu InuYasha, o meu querido hanyou.

N/A

**POR FAVOR NÃO ME CRUCIFIQUEM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! E peguem leve nas pedras também.**

E aí gente? O que acharam? Essa foi a minha primeira fic (bem, pelo menos a primeira que tive coragem de postar) então por favor peguem leve e (vocês estão preparados para um pedido totalmente original de autores de fics?) REVIEWS PLEASE!!!! Muitas reviews gente, pode ser qualquer coisa pode até ser "Essa foi a pior coisa que eu li na vida, desiste de fazer fics".

Mas, que seja, vocês não tem noção de como foi dificil eu deixar o Inu e a Kagome separados, gente eu adoro eles juntos!!! Mas é que ontem à noite me veio essa idéia insana e eu tive que escrever, não teve jeito. Até que digitada a fic não ficou tão pequena (considerando que escrita à mão ela ocupou 3 páginas, e devesse levar em consideração que a minha letra cursiva é bem grandinha...sabe como é né, taticas para encher 60 linhas da folha de redação de um assunto que você detesta).

Quanto ao nome da fic "Imaginary" além de ser uma coisa meio óbvia (quer dizer, os dois estão afastados não estão?) é também o nome de uma música muito linda na banda Evanescence que eu achei que tinha um pouco (quase nada, mas tem), quem tiver chance ouve ela.

Beijos e obrigada por terem lido

Patrixa

P.S.:Por enquanto a fic é one shoot, mas talvez em um outro surto de loucura eu faça o mesmo com o InuYasha, uma história, não surtar...putz, como eu falo merda

Essa não é uma atualização, só estou aqui pra mudar o nome da fic já que já existia uma com o nome de "Away", e agora vou dar créditos a Kagome Kinomoto que me deu a idéia para esse novo nome..


End file.
